Water miscible cosmetic and toiletry formulations are frequently susceptible to microbial contamination, due to their high water content and the nature of ingredients that they often contain. This is particularly true with the trend toward "natural" cosmetic ingredients, which are more likely to be susceptible to contamination than synthetic ingredients may be. The occurrence of microbial contamination in a cosmetic formulation can result in an unpleasant odor or the destabilization of an emulsion; this in turn can lead to the necessity of reformulation or recall of a commercial product.
To counteract this problem, it is often necessary to add antimicrobial chemicals, such as preservatives or biocides, to the formulation to prevent the growth of microbes that may be introduced during the manufacturing, filling or use of the product. However, such additives have recently fallen into disfavor, in large part because many preservatives are perceived as causing irritation and consumers are now demanding preservative-free products. Therefore, the market is shifting toward lower levels of conventional preservatives, and also the replacement of conventional preservatives with new molecules. Thus, there is now a strong demand for cosmetic formulations which are non-irritating and free of traditional preservatives, but which will remain stable and free of contamination in the hands of the consumer. The present invention provides such formulations.